runthertynkadecefandomcom-20200215-history
CeCe Jones
Cecelia "CeCe" Jones"Meatball It Up" is one of the two lead female characters in the TV series, Shake It Up. She spends her time dancing in dance competitions, competing against others and having slumber parties. CeCe is very unpredictable and energetic, described as "a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun" on the school blog ("Wild It Up"). She also has dyslexia ("Add It Up"). She is portrayed by Bella Thorne. Personality CeCe is an upbeat, uncontrollable girl, brutally honest, bright, and yet somewhat ditzy, but she sometimes can care about her best friend. She's street-smart rather than book-smart, unlike her best friend, Rocky. Initially, she performs poorly in school partially because of dyslexia, but also in part because of her "trouble-making" behavior. However, she gradually improves academically as the series progresses. CeCe is fearless and outgoing and is constantly getting into trouble. Despite her initially failing her audition due to stage fright, she eventually earned a spot as a background dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago!. Trivia *She has dyslexia ("Add It Up"). In real-life, CeCe's actress, Bella Thorne, also has dyslexia. *Her parents are divorced ("Heat It Up"). *She struggles in school and is not very studious. *She isn't very tall and there's a running gag about her height. *She is obsessed with boys. *She hates small spaces ("Party It Up"). *She's a fan of Katy Perry and Beyonce. *She thinks she should have won the Little Miss Beauty Queen beauty pageant of 2005 ("Glitz It Up"). *She once impersonated a lawyer and a witness at the same time. ("Wild It Up") *She has a jacket with "CeCe" written on it. ("Hook It Up") *She mentioned that she's not allowed to date. ("Three's A Crowd It Up") *She doesn't follow the rules from time to time. *She is afraid of the dark ("Auction It Up "). *She is shown to be smart sometimes, as she sent a fake email to Kat ("Copy Kat It Up"). *It is shown that she is obsessed with court television shows as she says so herself as she is impersonating a lawyer/witness in "Wild It Up" and knows every word of the legal disclaimer from Teen Court ''in Judge It Up. * She likes labradoodles. * She has modeling experience, as revealed in "Model It Up" where she was "the 'fruit of the week' for Willy and Bubba's Produce Mart" as a strawberry. Memorable Quotes *"Oh look, a random breeze has blown my napkin on the floor, I will casually pick it up now. Is it that girl?". *"Oh, mamazitta!" *(On the phone) "Let's hang; let's go crazy; let's go meet BOYS! Call me back. Love you, Grandma." *"Oh, I'm sorry, hi, I'm Cece." *"We get to be on TV and they pay us''!" *"Show me a sponge, baby, show me a sponge." *"Smack me in the face with a Kansas City Pickle!" *"Get your feet off the couch! Were you raised in a barn? Whoa, give me that glass; the coasters are there for a reason! And you, get a haircut; you look like a hoodlum! That's it; everyone out, now!" *"No, you don't, Rocky! You're a dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago. You already won, you already got first place -- let's go out and buy you a ribbon. Yayyy Rocky!" *"I'm the ocean. Wild, free, and unpredictable! And you're the... sand... Grounded, uh, always there!"...Rocky..."Not just in your sneakers. Sometimes, sand winds up on your butt cheeks!" *"Mama doesn't eat until all her children get fed!" *(On phone) "Mum... Just wait in the lobby. We'll be down there when we're done. No, I'm not asking Justin if he knows Barry Manilow!" *"I hate that you're not lousy at anything!" *"Well, heloo-nooo!" *"That's not true, Rocky. You're better at picking best friends." *Rocky "Wow, no one ever took up one of our offers before." Cece "Yeah; haven't you ever heard of an empty gesture?" *"Well, stuff me in an ostrich and call me gulasto!" *"You know, when I have a daughter, I'm naming her Cece TOO!" *CeCe "Who are you?" Rocky "The Rock". CeCe "Yeah, that name's already taken. *CeCe "Let the curse be with you!" Ty "You need a mint." *"I still am." *"Even I know an upside-down building is bad for business." *Gunther "What are you loony nutty?" * "He lied to me about his name?" * "I look like Christmas threw up on my head!" * CeCe "Ow! You're standing on my foot." Kat "I'm so sorry CeCe." CeCe "Still on my foot!" * "If you like us, please give us a dollar. If you don't like us...(scoffs) Who am I kidding? You are gonna love us!" * "This colour is called "Egg Shell" and this colour is called the "Yolk's on you!"" * "I... hate... karate!" * "I may not be a valemictorium, but I'm not an idiot!" Gallery The image gallery for CeCe Jones may be viewed 'here '. Videos References